When I Needed You
by Sweet Little Aeris
Summary: A Sora/Kairi Duet *Implied Sora/Kairi/Roxas Lov Triangle*


**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this poem. They all belong to they're rightful owners**

Note: anything in ""s are directly from 'another of my unfinished fics'

Back Story: This is a Sora/Kairi duet about the distrust between them due to Roxas's role in Kairi's life on account of Sora's absence You see, Kairi had fallen for Roxas cause of the comfort he gave her. And what Sora didn't know wouldn't hurt him right? But what would happen if she did go out there to find him? What would happen if he found out? Because the truth was; she still loved Sora. And as Roxas tried to dissuade her from leaving she told him so.

"Kairi, hear me out okay. Please don't do this…" Roxas began, taking her hand. "…It's too dangerous." He continued.

"To dangerous? Have you forgotten the things I've done?! I can handle this!" Kairi stated, defiantly.

"Princess…" Roxas sighed, pushing her gently down on her bed. He still held her hand lightly in his. "Think about this. I'm not trying to wish the worst but…If you can't save Sora, who's gonna save you?"

"You're scared for me, aren't you?" She asked.

"But I…" He faltered.

"Well don't be! You know this is something I have to do, if no one else will…"

"Kairi wait." Roxas said, grabbing her hand again and pulling her to him. He heldd something in his other hand, behind his back.

"What is it?" Kairi asked, staring at him with baited breath.

Roxas sighed. "You're really gonna go through with this aren't you?" He faltered.

"Of course I am. You know I have to. I feel I've gotta do something!"

"I thought so. Then take this. Sora already knows so don't worry about that. I won this a few summers ago…if you need any comfort…just pull it out and think of me." Roxas then set in her hand, a blue crystal….

And it was that very crystal she now held tight in her hand as Sora entered the room. It had been a year since that day and Roxas was gone leaving a very distraught Naminé and a very torn and confused Kairi behind.

"What's that?" Sora inquired, seeing her fiddling with something in her hands.

"Nothing!" She stammered, hurriedly, trying to hide the crystal behind her back. But Sora was too quick and he grabbed it.

"It's from 'Him' isn't it?" He demanded, closing his fist around it.

"So what if it is." She answered, smoothly.

"Tell me; what are you're feelings for him? I beg you I need to know."

So here it was confession time. No holding back now and she didn't...

Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)

**When I Needed You:**

_**Kairi:**_

How dare you ask such a question?

If I have feelings for him

It's with good reason

Cause you weren't there when I needed you

_**Sora:**_

"What are you taking about?"

**_Kairi:_**

When I'd fallen

You weren't there to catch me

He was

When I was lonely

You weren't there for me

He was

When I cried

You weren't there to console me

He was

Cause you weren't there when I needed you

But I need you now

**_Sora:_**

Oh my Princess

I wanted so much to be there for you

But you know I couldn't

Things change

And life gets in the way

**_Kairi:_**

I understand that

But don't give me excuses

You wanted the truth

So I'll give it to you

If I love him as much as you

It's with good reason

Cause you weren't there when I needed you

**_Sora:_**

"But I…"

**_Kairi:_**

When I laughed

You weren't there to share in my joy

He was

When I was angry

You weren't there to calm me down

He was

When I was lost

You weren't there to find me

He was

Cause you weren't there when I needed you

But I need you now

**_Sora:_**

Oh my Princess

I wanted so much to share in your experiences

But you know I couldn't

Things change

And life gets in the way

**_Kairi:_**

Oh don't give me that

Princess…

Not anymore

If everything's fallen apart

It's with good reason

Cause you weren't there when I needed you

**_Sora:_**

"What do you mean?"

**_Kairi:_**

When I started to believe their lies

You weren't there to set me straight

He was

Until he too started to believe

When I began to loose my mind

You weren't there to bring me back

He was

Until thanks to him

I fell into insanity

Cause you weren't there when I needed you

But I need you now

**_Sora:_**

Oh my darling

I wanted so much to be there for you

But you know I couldn't

Things change

And life gets in the way

**_Kairi:_**

When I'd fallen apart

You weren't there to put me back together

He was

Until now

I bend till I break

And now I'm broken

And only you can fix me

Like it should be

Cause you're here when I need you

And I need you now


End file.
